This invention generally relates to a vascular catheter for the delivery of therapeutic fluids and particularly for the uniform delivery of such fluids to an artery of a patient.
The utilization of therapeutic fluids such as those containing tissue plasminogin and activator (TPA), streptokinase, urokinase, and the like have been promising in the treatment of cardiovascular diseases. The systemic use of such therapeutic fluids has been limited by the fact that the total body is medicated in order to effect sites in the coronary anatomy. Delivery of such therapeutic fluids directly to the target tissue would allow a much more effective treatment procedure but to date, there have been no effective delivery systems, available. Moreover: there are no delivery systems which can deliver a uniform quantity of therapeutic fluids to a cardiovascular region, particularly at the low volume rates believed to be needed. The present invention provides such a system.